The present invention relates to a tuning fork flexural quartz resonator suitable for use in a thermometer, and more particularly to the cut angle of the quartz resonator.
Generally, a mercury glass thermometer has been widely used because of its accuracy, low price, convenience, etc. The mercury thermometer, however, has several drawbacks. Namely, it is difficult to take baby's and infant's tempratures because of the long time required to take a temperature measurement. It is troublesome to lower the temperature reading after taking a measurement by swining the thermometer. Further, the thermometer is easily broken. Although a thermister thermometer which overcame the above-noted drawbacks has been recently put on the market, the temperature and resistance do not exhibit a linear relationship. Further, since the dispersion of elements during the manufacturing process exists in the thermister thermometer, the elements thereof are difficult to be interchanged with each other. Although the time to take a temperature measurement by the thermister thermister has been shortened as compared to that of the mercury thermometer, it still takes about 1-2 minutes and thus is unsatisfactory.